Wishes are DANGEROUS
by MidnightGypsie
Summary: Ella always said her best friend, Andy, was part fairy. She should know she's a selfproclaimed fairy expert. But what happens when these two friends accidently bring Puck, Oberon, and Titania into an unsuspecting 2007 America? Insanity Of course!
1. Prolouge

A/N: Okay, So my last story (that wasn't a one-shot) idea left ya'll in the dust. I appologize. But now I'm back with a real humdinger. Most will probably hate this story, but hopefully, some will like it. Maybe even review?...Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own "A Midsummer Night's Dream". That honor, unfortunatley, goes to Shakey Baby.

* * *

She stared at the face in front of her. It was his unearthly face. His naturally platinum blond hair was cut to just below his ears, and she could see his sparkling bright blue eyes through the holes of his white mask. His fair complexion was complemented by his green and white elevn garments. 

All in all, he was heavenly; and she felt unworthy to even stand in his presence

She felt ugly, though she knew she was not. Even with her brown hair piled on her head in an elaborate bun, she felt plain. Her clothes, she felt, did not help her situation. While he was in angelic greens and whites, she was dressed in a dark blue and burgundy peasant dress. Even her blue mask, no matter how detailed, paled in comparison to his simple white one.

She felt plain; she felt unworthy; she felt...human, next to his magic.

He smiled at her and bowed. "How now, fair maiden!" She looked scathingly at him. "Call you me fair? Surely, thou jest?" He looked somewhat wounded and asked "Why would I fool the mortal I love best?" He looked around as a soft song drifted into his slightly pointed ears. "Would you, my lady, honor me with a dance?" She looked suspiciously at him. "You wouldn't be trying to seduce me, by chance? Trying to steal me anon, with your fairy ways; and keep me in your forest for the rest of my days?"

He looked at her and smiled. He started circling her, and she followed suit. "It would not be stealing. I believe, fair maiden, you would follow me, pleading. 'Oh please; good sir; oh please; good Fey! Let me with thou forever stay!' She huffed indignantly. "Thou thinkest thou knows me? Thou hasn't a clue!" He smiled gently and said "Quiet, dear mortal. Dance with me now is what thou must do!"

With those words, he swept her up into a waltz. They spun their way across the floor, each of them getting lost in the music. When the music died down, they stopped, and look up at each other, seemingly searching for answers in each other's eyes.

Ella Lewis and Andy Mathis then busted out laughing. The rest of the Halloween costume party clapped for them, some whistled, and one person even cat called. But this didn't faze the two friends. This charade of mortal and fairy was a tradition of Halloween. Still giggling uncontrollably, the walked back to their table. Sitting down, Ella looked at her best friend and smiled. He smiled back and said "Hey, maybe we should leave now. You know, exit with a bang? Oooh…." For a particularly buff waiter had just walked by "Speaking of "bang."…" "ANDY!" laughed Ella. "Sorry sweetie, but you know I can't resist myself!" Ella laughed once more and stood up, putting on her jacket. "I agree with the 'going home' scenario Andy. We need to get to my house. Otherwise, we won't be able to get through the whole movie!"

Andy put his own jacket on and sighed, wrapping his arm around his best friend. "Yeah…Man, what could be better? A quiet, Halloween night; with me, my best friend, and 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'? Life. Is. BEAUTIFUL!" For probably the thousandth time that night, Ella through her head back and laughed. Yes, even when her gay best friend was prettier than she, and when she hadn't had a boyfriend in months. Even then, life was indeed beautiful.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and please review! NO FLAMES! THEY BURN! 


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N): Well, what do you know? I got the first chapter up. YAY! Anyway, just a heads up to you wonderful readers; I'm going on a week long vacation on friday and wont have a computer for a while. I know...It kills me too...lol! Just thought I'd let yall know. Thanks!

**To Irishbeerisgood: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad your enjoying it and thanks again for proof reading for me. Here's the second chapter for ya! PS, I did enjoy your poem. ;)

_Disclaimer: I own only Andy and Ella. _

----------------------------------------------

They sighed contently as they sat curled up on her couch. She was now dressed in a pair of black pj pants and a light blue tank top, her make-up gone and her hair damp from a recent shower. He was in a similar state. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of forest green sweat pants. They were no longer 'elven fey' and 'fair mortal'. They were just Ella and Andy once more.

"Are we ready , love?" asked Ella, leaning her head contently on Andy's shoulder. "Well, let's go down the list then, shall we beautiful?" he replied.

"Okay", he said. "Popcorn?"

"Popcorn."

"Vanilla Coke?"

"Vanilla Coke."

"Blankets?"

"Blankets."

"Pillows?"

"Pillows."

"DVD?"

"In the player, ready for take-off."

He smiled, "Well then beautiful, I believe we are ready to start." "Yay!" squealed Ella, pushing play and snuggling more under the covers as 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' began to play.

It was a tradition that every Halloween, Ella and Andy would spend the night on Ella's couch, and watch their favorite movie/play 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. _Thank goodness tonight isn't a school night!_ Ella thought.

Ella and Andy met their freshman year of high school and became fast and close friends. It was rumored throughout that year and even a bit of their sophomore year that they were a hot couple. That stopped when Andy came out of the closet. He had always told Ella he was gay, but only her. When his parents found out, they were furious. Being the rich, pompous, snobs they were, they threw Andy out of the house. Sure, they gave him money and got him an apartment, but still... Andy was out on his own at age 16.

He lived with Ella and her middle class family for a while after that. Her parents couldn't give him near as much materialistic things as his own mother and father did, but they gave him love and acceptance; something he was not used to. He came to love Ella's mother and father as if they were his own and even took to calling them 'Mom' and 'Dad'. Ella's parents loved him like a son and treated him as one of the family. They were proud of their daughter for the relationship she built with him and thought the friendship between them was beautiful, while his real parents always hoped that Ella would be the one to turn him straight.

While Ella's life wasn't near the tragedy Andy's had been, her's was not exactly a cup of tea either. It's not easy being one of the only two people in an entire school population that believed in magic and fairies. But Ella was not only a believer, she was an expert. Her mother used to tell her all sorts of fairy stories, and she just stayed interested. She learned as much as she could on the subject. This, and the fact that she was so close with Andy, made her continually susceptible to snide comments and sometimes even physical abuse from her peers. But that didn't faze her; so long as she had Andy.

Andy and Ella often teased with each other that Andy, who was very fairy-like in appearance, was part fey and that Ella, who looked NOTHING like a fey but defiantly had the heart, was his mortal companion. Thus, the charade at the Halloween party. This was also the reason that their favorite movie to watch together was 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.'

When the movie started, Andy found that he enjoyed watching Ella's reactions to the movie more than he enjoyed watching the movie it's self. He found it particularly precious when Ella started bouncing up and down in her seat, brown eyes sparkling, when Puck made his first appearance.

As the movie went on and came to a close, Andy noticed that Ella's breathing had become more deep and rythmatic. She had fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket more around them both when the movie ended and prepared to go to sleep himself. Just as he was almost out, he happened to glance out the window and saw a star fall to the ground. He smiled lightly and looked down to Ella, moving her hair out of her face as he whispered "I wish I really was magic. Then I could grant the wishes of my best and closes friend. I would live under the rule of King Oberon and Queen Titania as fey, and she would truly be the mortal friend of the fairies." He then giggled with an afterthought. "Maybe I could even finally get her a boyfriend in Puck. That would defiantly be fun."

With that, he smiled again, laughing quietly, and fell asleep on the couch, curled up next to his best friend. The two of them, the fey like man and the girl who had come to be like his sister, would find when they woke up the next morning just how dangerous a wish could be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Thanks for reading again. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N): Okay, at this point I'm not sure HOW many people are reading this story...But, then again, maybe your all doing what I do and reading it but not reveiwing it. hehehe. Anyway, just one more reminder, I'm going on vacation for a week and I'll not have a computer until next Saturday. But, after that I promise at least 3 new chapters. Thanks all, enjoy the next chapter!

**To IrishBeerIsGood: **You flatter me to much, really. Thanks once more for being my unoffical editor of this story. Here's the next installment!

_Disclaimer: I own only Ella and Andy. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Titania and King Oberon were sitting contently with each other under the canopy of trees in their Athenian wood, when they heard the distinct sound of bells approaching. Oberon sat up straighter and said "How now, my gentle Puck?" Puck materialized in front of them and sweeped into an over-exaggerated bow, flashing them his trademark smirk. "My Lord and Lady." he greeted. "Sweet Puck, did you do as I asked?" asked the Queen. "But of course My Lady! I delivered the boy to Peasblossom and Cobweb, just as you commanded."

The fairies had returned to Athens after 20 years in India. They were there to bless the marriage of Lysander and Hermia's daughter and Demitrus and Helena's son. The marriage was beautiful and they were sure it would prosper. In the meantime, Oberon and Titania were not yet ready to leave. They had just worked out all of their differences and were enjoying a peaceful marriage for once.

Puck had no preference as to weather they stayed or went. There would always be mortals around to play with. That was who he was; he was the merry wanderer of the night! He needed nothing but his King, Queen, and a few sour faced mortals to play his tricks on. Some of the court often wondered why Puck never took a lover. That's not to say he did not flirt, beguile, and charm some of the fey of the court and even some of the local maidens, but that never lasted for more than a week. Yet, he seemed content and remained a cheerful and pleasing jester to Oberon.

The fairy world was at peace. No fights, famine, or other such atrocities had attacked. Everything was blissfully quiet. But today it was different. Titania sensed something strange in the air that day; a powerful magic that was not of her, her husband, or any of their subjects. Indeed, something was amiss. That is why she sent the Indian boy away. If something were to happen, it would be best if he were not there.

"You seem distracted My Queen. What troubles you?" asked Oberon. "I do not know, my love...I sense that something...life changing will happen today." "Good or bad?" asked Puck, suddenly intrigued. While he was the trickster of the town, his loyalty was not to be questioned. He would kill or die for his King and Queen. "I do not know...It is...indecisive..."

Just as she had completed that sentence the world around them seemed to change. The forest around them disappeared into a white light.

They no longer heard the chirping of birds or the laughter of their people. They heard silence.

They no longer saw the green tree's and the flowered ground. They saw a strange room with hard wood floors and pastel blue and white walls.

They no longer smelled the natural smell of the woods. They smelled a sweet smell of baking goods.

The world had changed. Titania's prediction had come true. King Oberon, Queen Titania, and Puck were no longer in their Athenian wood. Instead they were standing, rather unknowingly, in Ella Lewis's bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): REEEEEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N:) Okay my faithful readers. Sorry for the wait. I don't know what the weather's like where ya'll (what can I say, I just got back from TN) are, but here, it's storm season. My power's been on and off and I'm not allowed online when lightning strikes. So, once more, sorry for the wait! I have lots of chapters already written up but I need reviews to publish 'em! Thank you!

**To IrishBeerIsGood:** You are an angel of reviewing and editing. Thank you so much! Enjoy the next chapter!

**To dragon-girl-begins777: **Thanks so much for the complement! I'm glad you're enjoying my story and you didn't sound anything like an idiot.

_Disclaimer: Andy, Ella, and the Plot is mine!_

ENJOY!  
-------------------------------------------------

Queen Titania, King Oberon, and Puck observed their strange surroundings. The walls were painted a pastel blue and the furniture was white. A bed lay in the center, covered in a dark blue comforter and white pillows. A book shelf was up against the wall and held books of every shape and size. But what captured the fairies most, was that around the room, strange devices were laid everywhere. On a small table at the foot of the bed, there sat a large black and silver box. A similar box, but smaller, sat on a desk. With that box, also set other sorts of machinery which none of them could place. The one that Puck found most interesting, was a large, rectangular, silver box that had black circles in the sides of it. As his King and Queen spoke, he approached it.

Oberon whispered, "So...do you think that THIS might be the reason behind your bad feeling?" Titania whispered back "Oh, I'm sure of it. I have never seen such a place in all my days. Do you think we may be imprisoned, my king?" Oberon answered his wife. "No. This place looks much too comfortable for a prison cell." "I agree. This looks more like a dwelling. We shall wait here quietly until the owner gets back." "Yes," answered Oberon. "Then, we can ask where 'here' is and find out how we got here."

While they were speaking, Puck was still observing the strange box. He noticed that on the box, there were buttons; and above the buttons, there were words. One of the words was 'play'. "Well," thought Puck to himself, "I do love to play. Maybe something good can come from pressing this button." So, he pushed it. At first, nothing happened. But then...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andy woke up bright and early from a relaxing sleep on Ella's couch. As tradition dictated, he was the first one to wake; and therefore, the one who made breakfast. He smiled, running a hand threw his bed-head hair, and stood up. He walked into the kitchen and started going through the fridge, to see what he could fix.

"Hmmm..." he said to himself. "Eggs? Too boring...Bacon? I'm a vegetarian...Pancakes? To heavy this early in the morning...Ah! Cinnamon rolls! Perfect!"

He took the Pillsbury Cinnamon rolls out of the fridge and put them onto a baking plate. After letting the oven preheat, he stuck the baked goods in. Now all he had to do was wait. He hopped up on the kitchen counter and started swinging his legs back and forth, bored. He was about to go wake up Ella, when a sound interrupted his thoughts.

**"I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it begins..."**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puck nearly jumped out of his skin as the noise came out of the box. "I didn't do it!" he said quickly. Meanwhile, his King and Queen had their hands clamped on their ears. The noise WAS rather loud. "Puck! Turn it off!" screamed Oberon. "I wish I could, my Lord!" Puck yelled back. At that moment the a door burst open to reveal...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andy shot up off the counter as he heard the music pour out of Ella's room. It couldn't be Ella's doing, she was in the living room. He grabbed a bat and raced down stairs to confront the intruders. He opened Ella's bedroom door and found three very strange looking people. They were dressed like...fairies. This got his blood boiling and he charged with his bat at the nearest one.

"YOU ASSHOLES! WHO SENT YOU? WHAT? ITS NOT ENOUGH THAT MY FRIEND AND I CAN GET A MOMENTS PEACE AT SCHOOL? YOU HAVE TO COME AND SNEAK INTO HER HOUSE JUST TO TEASE US? WHAT IS YOUR PROBL-"

Oberon, seeing the spectacle, threw his hand out and sent the youth with the club flying away from his servant. The boy looked up, stunned at what just happened. "Now that I have your attention; maybe you can turn THAT racket off?" said Oberon, deathly calm. Andy, still unsure of what just happened, got up and turned off Ella's radio.

"Thank you." said Oberon. "Who...What are you?" asked the boy. "I am Oberon, King of the fairy court. This is my Queen, Titania, and the one you just clobbered with a club is my servant Robin Goodfellow, also known as Puck. And who are you, good mortal?"

Andy was stunned. These were the real deals. They proved that when Oberon sent him flying into the wall. _Ohhhhhh God!_ he thought. _WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo?!?_ Thinking of the best solution to his error, Andy bowed low to Oberon and Titania and said, "Forgive me, your majesties. I did not realize who you were. My name is Andrew Mathis, known to most as Andy."

Titania smiled at the youthful mortal. "All is forgiven. You were simply trying to protect your homestead. Now, where are we?" "Oh," replied Andy, "You're in the beautiful home of Ella Lewis." "Your mistress?" piped in a still pouting Puck. A horrified look filled Andy's countenance. "Oh nononono! Ella's my best friend! She's practically my sister."

"Good man Andy," said Oberon. "Do you know by what power we came to be here?" "I'm afraid not, my Lord." answered Andy. "But I do know someone who can help us figure it out." "Who?" asked Titania. "Ella. She's upstairs sleep-"

"Andy!" Ella's voice drifted down the stairs. "Never mind." Andy said the the fey that were standing around him. "I'll go upstairs and...ah...announce you. Please, stay here until then." Andy made another deep bow and took off up the stairs to the kitchen. Puck shrugged and started to walk to another interesting looking object when Oberon grabbed his ear and told him "Don't even think about it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella stood in front to the stove when Andy found her. She was fanning some smoke away from her face and she smiled brightly when she saw him standing there. "'Morning you!" she said, coming over and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Good morning..." said Andy uneasily. Unfazed Ella went on. "What were you doing down there. You nearly burned breakfast!"

"Ella...there's something I need to tell you." The smile on Ella's face switched to one of concern. "What's going on?" "Well...You're going to think I'm crazy..." Ella rolled her eyes "Oh, no I won't Andy! C'mon! Spill!" "Well...Oberon, Titania, and Puck are all in you bedroom and I found them when Puck accidentally turned on your radio and I nearly beat the shit out of him with a bat and they don't know how they got here and they want to come down.

"...You're crazy."

Andy started jumping up and down "See! I knew you would think I was nuts!" "Well, Andy" said Ella exasperatedly,"You are telling me that there are fairies in my bedroom!"  
"Ella! Oberon threw me across the room when I was beating up Puck-"

"Well, your not exactly heavy-"

"WITH THE FLICK OF HIS WRIST!"

Ella stopped and looked up into Andy's eyes for a moment. Then realization dawned on her face. "You're telling me the truth...aren't you?"Andy sighed and said "Yes." Ella took a deep breath and said "Okay...tell them to come on up." Andy smiled and said "Thanks love!" and then ran downstairs.

Ella stood for a minute. "Okay...One of two options...One: Andy's finally lost his mind and honestly thinks that there are fairies in my bedroom. Two: Oberon, Titania and Puck ARE in my house with my parents on vacation and me alone with my best friend..." Then the phone rang.

As Ella walked over to answer it, she whispered to herself "God I hope Andy's nuts."

_---------------------------------------------------_

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

(A/N:) Oakie Doakie! Here ya go wonderful readers! Hope ya'll enjoy!

**To IrishBeerIsGood: Thanks once more for reviewing and editing my story. **

_Disclaimer: Ella, Andy, and the Plot are MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andy walked in to find the King, Queen, and their servant in nearly the same position he left them in. One difference: Oberon was glaring at Puck and Puck was trying, and failing miserably, to look innocent. When they noticed him, Andy gave a quick bow and said "Follow me, please." Obeying, the fey stood up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There, they found a strangely dressed mortal female talking into another one of those weird looking machines.

"Uh-huh...Yeah...Of course! Dad! No! Dad..." Ella looked up and waved slightly at Andy as he lead the fairies into the kitchen. "Dad! No, I'm not having anyone but Andy over!" She gave a helpless look to her friend and he decided to take pity. "Hi Dad!" He shouted so the phone would pick it up. "See?" she continued her one sided conversation with. "All's safe in the homestead! Okay...Yeah...Okay...Alright. Love you! Kay...Give mom a big hug for me...Alright, bye!"

With that, Ella put the phone back on the hook. She walked over to Andy and gave him a tight hug. "That's from dad." she said. Then, to the fairies shock, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him quickly on the mouth. "That's from mom. They said to take good care of me." Andy chuckled. "Don't I always? Anyway, Ella, this is King Oberon, Queen Titania, and Puck, of fairy court." Ella bowed deeply and took this opportunity to observe her magic guests.

The woman, whom she knew to be Queen Titania was, in short, beautiful. Her golden hair was long and silky and her skin was porcelain white. Her eyes were turquoise blue and her long, satin dress matched them. On her head, she wore a silver crown and her ears were, of course, pointed. But what proved her to Ella, was the two, beautiful butterfly-like wings that were on her back.

Oberon seemed to be a polar opposite to Titania. He was tanned, muscled, and dark-featured. His hair was pulled into a neat pony tail and was black brown in color. His eyes were the same shade of brown as his hair and were much more mysterious than Titania's. He wore gold robes. His ears were also pointed and his crown was gold.

Ella found Puck, though, the most intriguing looking fey there. He was also tanned, although not near as dark as Oberon. He was also fit, but his was a more lithe muscled tone, much like an acrobat. He wore a pair of green trousers and nothing on his top half, which made Ella blush. His naturally white hair was about neck length and on his head he wore a crown of ivy. His ears were (surprise, surprise) pointed. But Ella found his eyes particularly lovely. They were a dark sapphire blue and seemed to have a permanent sparkle to them.

All these features Ella took in only in the time it took for her to bow and raise herself up again. But while Andy introduced her, Ella's eyes refused to leave Puck. She didn't even realize she was staring until she heard an arrogant voice in her head whisper "Like what you see?" She discreetly looked around for the source of the voice, and saw no one. But as her eyes rested on Puck again, she noticed him smirking insufferably at her. She had no time to ponder this, because just then the introductions ended.

"It is an honor and a pleasure to have you in my home, majesties." said Ella to the fey king and queen. "Thank you for keeping us...If only we knew how we got here." replied Titania. "Well, I intended to find that out and find a way to get you home." "For that, we thank you once more." said Oberon. "Now," said Andy, "We can sit down and you can describe step-by-step what happened when you were sent here."

As they all started to sit around the kitchen table, Ella stepped over to the cinnamon buns and asked "Do you want anything to eat?" Oberon and Titania politely declined, but Puck piped up with a "Yes, please!" Ella put three buns on three small plates and handed one to Puck, one to Andy, and kept one for herself. When she sat down, the fey explained what happened in their wood; starting from Titania's bad feeling, and leading to when they were swept into Ella's room.

"Well, I can't think of anything that happened here that would cause something like that." said Ella once they were finished. "...I can..." said Andy. Ella looked at him pointedly. "Beg pardon?" "Well...See...Last night, after you had fallen asleep, I kinda saw this...shooting star...and I kinda...made this wish..." "Andy, you didn't!" exclaimed Ella. Andy just looked away guiltily as the fey looked at each other. "I don't know how that's possible!" said Oberon. "It takes a great deal of magic to cause that kind of wish to come true and I see no magical being in this house!"

"Unless..." started Titania. "Unless what, My Lady?" asked Puck, curiously. "...Never mind. It's nothing." replied the Queen, having this far-off look in her eyes. "Well, now that we know HOW we got here, maybe we could figure out how to get BACK?" said Puck indignantly. "That's going to take time. Which we have nearly run out of." said Andy, looking at the clock on the wall. "Ella and I have work in about an hour and a half." "Oh, yeah! I forgot we got the noon shift today!" exclaimed Ella, seeing the clock herself.

"Where shall we stay, then, good maiden?" asked Oberon. "Well, my parents are gone for the week, so that means I have the most room. Why don't you all stay here with me. Until we can get you home, that is." replied Ella. "Yeah," said Andy. "I'll pick some things up at my apartment and come stay here, too. One more helping hand, you know?" "Sounds like a plan. So, you got your normal room, yes?" Andy nodded at his best friend's question and stoodu up, walking up the stairs and into the guest room; better known as HIS room. "So, that leaves your majesties and Puck." Looking at them, Ella said "Your highness's, you can stay in my parents room. Right this way..." She lead Queen Titania and King Oberon, with Puck in toe, up the stairs. She lead them to a door and opened it to reveal the master bedroom.

"I'll leave you two to rest, now. If you have any questions or need anything, don't hesitate to call. Now, I'll be gone for a few hours in a bit, but until then, all you need do is call." Ella gave a bow to the King and Queen. Titania walked over to her and put a hand on her cheek. "Thank you again, kind mortal, for all you are doing for us. We will repay you some how." Ella shook her head modestly. "No need, your majesty. It is a joy and a privilege." With one last short bow, she left the room with Puck following close behind.

"Okay...What to do with you, Puck?...hmm..." Ella sighed. Puck just watched her in amusement. "I guess you're just going to have to stay with me in my room." His eyebrows shot up and the amusement grew on his face as he said "Well! Miss Ella! I mean, I know I'm irresistible, but honestly! You could have at least asked-" "Not like that!" Ella exclaimed, exasperated. "It's the only other room in the house with a bed...But none of THAT will be going on." she stated firmly. Puck just smiled impishly at her, relishing in her annoyance.

Ella lead Puck back into the room he originally fell into. He looked around the now near-familiar room. His eye's landed on the interesting mortal female that was digging through a closet and grabbing random articles of clothing. He smirked. _Ah...She is going to be a FUN toy to play with._ he thought to himself. "You know, you never answered my question, Miss Ella." "Huh?" asked Ella distractedly as she pulled out a pair of jeans. "Did you like what you saw?" Ella's cheeks flared up and her head whipped around to stare at the arrogant sprite.

"I don't know what your talking about!" she said defiantly after a minute. Gathering up her last bit of clothing she started to exit the room. She stopped at the door and looked back at him. Puck suddenly felt a strange sensation shoot through his system as her mortal brown eyes met his fey blue ones. As quickly as it came, it left as she averted her eyes and said "I have to go to work in a bit. I'll be back soon. Please...If it looks interesting...DON'T touch it." Puck, angered by this snide comment from a mortal, feigned confusion and said "So...that mean's I can touch YOU right?"

Ella glared at him and stormed out the door. Puck laughed at flopped himself down onto her bed. "Maybe it wont be so bad here after all!" he said to no one imparticular.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N:) REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE?!?


	6. Chapter 5

(A/N:) Okay Lovers and Fighters alike! Here's the next chappy! I hope you enjoy it! Okay, just a heas up! _Italics_ in the story now mean thoughts. Just so you know.

**To IrishBeerIsGood:** Alrighty! Here's you drum roll Favorite Chapter! YAY! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Love you, as always!

_Disclaimer: I got Ella and Any...as well as two new characters. That's all I own. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella sighed as she fixed her nametag on her shirt and gave herself a once over in the mirror that was set up in the employees work room. She was wearing a basic pair of dark blue jeans, a white blouse, and her black and white Converse. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail and she looked ready to work. She nodded her hair in approval and walked out the door.

Andy leaning on the counter looking bored was the first thing she saw. He was in a similar outfit, only in place of the Converse; he wore a pair of Rainbow flip-flops. He looked up as she walked in and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey…" she said in reply. "Pretty crazy morning, huh?" His smile widened.

"Would it be ANY type of Halloween if it WASN'T a crazy morning?" She rolled her eyes but continued to smile. She did that a lot when Andy was around.

Just then, the bell on the door to the small book store rang and a voice called out "What are you to smiling about now?"

Andy and Ella looked up to see their employer, Kaity Harley.

Kaity stood at an impressive 4'9" tall. She had medium length black hair and her bangs always hung below her black/brown eyes, which were covered in oval framed glasses. Today she wore her usual ensemble: a black t-shirt with paint splattered blue jeans. She was one of the few friends of Andy and Ella had and was also the one who got them their jobs. Her aunt owned the book store.

"Hello Kaity" said Andy, as Ella had just burst into giggles.

"Hey…." She replied, looking at Ella. "What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing. Just another Ella moment."

Ella immediately stopped giggling and glared at Andy.

"Oooooookay…" said Kaity, shaking her head. "Alright here's where I want everyone. Andy, you're on register…Ella, you're making coffee in the back with me…And as soon as The Geek-"

"I'm here! I'm here!" A voice called, running into the shop. "Sorry I'm late." Ryan puffed out, trying to catch his breath.

Ryan Packs was another one of Ella and Ryan's friends. He was 6 feet tall and rather skinny. He had spiky brownish blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a big red Dr. Pepper hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. One couldn't tell what shoes he was wearing because the jeans he was wearing, like all his other pants, were so long they hid his feet.

"What's your excuse this time, Geek?" asked Kaity, clearly annoyed.

"Well…see…It's like this…" Ryan struggled with a reason. "I was attacked by killer undead ninja Nazis, and I had to fight them off. So, that's why I'm late." Ella and Andy both started giggling uncontrollably again and Kaity just looked at him blankly.

"Whatever. Look, go get the new shipment of books out of the storage room and put them on the shelves." She turned on her heel and walked to the back of the shop where the coffee counter was located, mumbling something that sounded like "I gotta get a new set of friends."

When Andy and Ella finally got themselves under control, Ella looked at Andy pointedly and said "Oh, you KNOW those two are getting married, right?"

"Of course" he answered. "Speaking of married…I saw the way you were looking at Puck…purrrrrrrow!"

Andy let at a playful purr and Ella shook her head, a blush creeping on to her defiant looking face. "You're seeing things!"

"Oh, am I? Cause I thought I saw a certain little Miss Ella looking as if she wanted to throw Puck on the ground and ravage him senseless. Am I still seeing things?" Andy smirked as the blush on Ella's face grew.

"Yes, you are most defiantly seeing things." Ella said as she walked to the coffee counter.

Andy's smirk faded as he stood at the register and watched one customer after another come into the small book store. He really was confused as to how the fey got into his best friends house. He knew that it had happened because of his wish, but his wishes never worked before. He was slightly angry at this.

_All those times I wished to be straight, to please my parents. All those tomes I wished that the idiots that make fun of us would leave Ella and me alone. Nothing happened. But now, NOW it decided to work. This is SO not fair._

On the other side of the store, Ella was thinking similar thoughts.

_I've wished for so many things at so many different times. It's never worked for me. Why did it work for Andy? And with something like THIS? I mean…what if we can't get them home before my parents get back. Dad will KILL ME! Or worse…dad will kill PUCK! Could things get any worse?_

Oh, how little did this fair maiden know. For back at her home, lying on her very bed was a fairy that was trying to think of how to do just that.

_Hmmm….no matter how much she denies it, I know she finds me attractive. That's no surprise…Most mortal women do._

Puck smirked at the thought.

_I can use that to my advantage. She also seemed rather upset when I touched her stuff. I can use that as well…. Oh, this mortal his going to be so much fun to play with!_

Puck actually laughed out loud at that point.

Titania, who heard him laugh, sighed.

"That can't be good." Oberon commented.

"I think you should stop your servant before he gets too far along, dear husband." Titania said. "I do not wish him to anger the fair mortal that is allowing us to stay here."

"You mean 'mortals'?" asked Oberon, catching the hidden meaning in his wife's words.

"No, my King, I do not."

"No! It is not possible! He cannot be fey!" Oberon yelled angrily.

"Be still, Oberon, and think. How else could we have come to be here simply by his wish? There is no other explanation." Titania reasoned.

"I refuse to believe it!" Oberon yelled, storming out of Ella's parents' room.

Titania sighed and lowered her head.

_Give him time…That's all he needs…Time._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(A/N:) Lemme know what you think, ppl! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

(A/N:) Okay my wonderful readers! Here is the next instalment! I could use a few more reviews, if ya please. Anyway! On with the story!

**IrishBeerIsGood: **Thank you for editing, reviewing, and reading. I luv you!

_Disclaimer: I own only Ella, Andy, and any other characters you don't recognize. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ella took in a deep breath of relief as she walked into her living room and plopped herself on her sofa. Andy was not far behind her. He sat, albeit a bit more gracefully, beside her and draped an arm around her.

"That was some shift, huh sweetie?" he said.

"You're not kidding! So, I guess you don't feel like cooking?"

He shook his head in a 'negative' motion.

"Well, you know how trusty I am with a stove…" said Ella sarcastically.

"So that means only one thing…" Andy replied.

"…PIZZA!" they said in unison.

"Okay, I'll order it, you go get the fairies. Then we'll sit down here and you can search all those websites you have on the computer…you know, see what you can find on how to get them back." Andy said.

"Alright, be right back." Ella called as she ran to her parent's room.

Ella knocked on her parent's door. "Come in."

Ella walked in to find Titania and Oberon both on their feet and looking flustered. _Well, either one of two things happened in here when I was gone…They either got into a fight, or…Ew._ Ella thought to herself. She bowed deeply to them.

"You're Majesties… If you will make you're way to the living room, and have a seat, I think we can get started on finding a way to get you home."

"Finally!" said Oberon, making his way past Ella. Titania followed him, stopping to give Ella a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder and a smile.

Ella shook her head, confused. _That was strange…_she thought as she made her way to her room. Dreading the outcome, she knocked on her own door.

"Come innnnnnn!" came a sing-song voice from within.

"I'm doomed." She whispered to herself. She opened the door to find Puck sitting next to her book collection and reading, to her horror, her old journal.

"'I feel so horrible! I just knew Johnny wouldn't like me like that, and I asked him out anyway. He's going out with stupid blonde Hannah! I honestly don't know why! My boobs are twice as big as hers!'"

Ella's face turned five different shades of red as Puck read her personal 6th grade thoughts aloud.

When he saw the reaction he was getting out of her, Puck laughed and said "Really darling! Wonderful penmanship and you convey your emotions perfectly! I would keep writing if I were you!"

Ella's embarrassment quickly turned to anger. She ran to him and snatched the book out of his hands.

"Don't. You. EVER. Touch. My. Stuff." Ella stated through gritted teeth. Puck giggled once more and levitated in the air, hung himself upside down, and smiled saucily at Ella.

"Is that a threat?" he asked flirtatiously.

Before Ella could respond, Andy's voice called out "Ella! Puck! Come on!"

Ella stood to the side so Puck could pass her out the room. "After you." She said snottily.

"Why, Miss Ella! I didn't know you cared!" called out Puck in an annoying falsetto.

"I don't," explained Ella seriously. "I just don't trust you BEHIND me." Puck threw an infuriating smirk behind his back as they made their way into the living room.

Ella took her place at the family computer and signed on. She heard the fey gasp at the machine.

"What is that?" asked Oberon.

"It's a computer. It's kinda like a personal library. Anything you could ever want (documents, stories, literature) all at your fingertips." Ella explained while logging on to the internet.

For the next half hour, Ella rattled off ideas as to how to get the fairies back into their world. She looked up myths, legends…She even looked up a time traveling website. But the fairies answered negatively to every idea. Andy sat beside Ella, trying to brainstorm with her, but one thought kept coming to his mind.

_I brought them here…Maybe I can put them back._ But he refused to voice that option. It was ridiculous. It was due to pure luck that he brought them there in the first place.

After the pizza arrived and (after much coaxing on Ella and Andy's part) everyone had eaten, they all decided to call it a night. It was clear Ella and Andy were exhausted and needed rest.

Ella now stood in the bathroom after a nice hot shower. She had locked the door (ever wary of Perverted Puck as she had started to call him). She pulled a comb through her hair as she thought about the day's events.

_I don't know how Andy and I are going to send these fey back into their world. I'm not a witch…and I'm certainly not a fairy. How am I gonna do this? _

By the time she decided to stop worrying about it, her hair was pulled into a braid and she was wearing her pajamas. She walked out of the bathroom door and nearly ran head long into Andy.

"Whoa! Where's the fire sweetheart!" Andy laughed, catching her by the shoulders. Then, he got a knowing look on his face and said "Oh…Never mind. I know where the fire is…" he giggled.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what does that mean?" Ella asked, mentally preparing herself for the worst.

"Well, we all know what waits for you in your bed, little Miss Ella!"

"Uhg!" Ella groaned. "You mean Perverted Puck? Oh trust me; I am in NO rush to share a bed with him."

"Bull shit!" said Andy, laughing harder.

"Yeah, okay. Go ahead! Mock my pain!" said Ella, feigning hurt.

By the time Andy had his nice long laugh; Ella was decidedly twice as exhausted as she had been a few minutes ago.

"Good night love!" she called, making her way to her bedroom.

"Nighty night! Don't let Puck bite!"

Ella stopped at her door and rolled her eyes before opening her door and making her way to what she hoped (but seriously doubted) would be a relaxing night's sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N:) REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Alrighty ya'll! Once again, no idea how many people are reading this. But, I shall still continue it for those of you whom I know enjoy it! Love you!

To IrishBeerIsGood: Yes, I love Harry Potter as well. Thanks again for reading my story!

To Twilight Falls: I'm glad you're liking it! Here's the next installment!

-------------------------------------------

"Puck! Where the hell is my book bag!?!"

Ella was running around like a chicken with its head cut off; trying to get ready for a long Monday at school. The weekend had been very frustrating and not very productive for the two teens and three fey. Ella and Andy had tried using every myth, legend, spell, and idea that wiggled its way into their heads to get the fairies home and the fairies had shot down all of them.

Not only that, but Ella and Puck had refused to stop fighting. Puck got a real kick in getting a rise out of the usually calm, cool mortal and Ella could not take Puck's pranks lying down. So, instead of acting like the adult she was suppose to be, she acted just as childish as he did and dished just as much as she got.

"PUUUUCK! WHERE ARE YOU AND WHERE IS IT!?!" Ella shouted at the top of her lungs in the living room.

"I love it when you scream my name darling," said Puck, materializing behind her, book bag in hand.

"What did I tell you about touching my stuff?" asked Ella, restraining herself from beating the fey to a pulp.

"Hmm…Now let me see….I can't seem to remember…" Puck said slowly passing her Amy Brown messenger bag back and forth between his hands.

Ella watched his hands closely as he pretended to concentrate. Her eyes shot up to the arrogant look on his face. Her heart rate started to speed up and she saw red.

Ella had HAD IT.

She lunged at him in a desperate attempt to get her bag back. Puck, being caught off guard, tripped over his own feet, sending both of them tumbling into the sofa.

Ella looked down at Puck, the red haze lifting. Puck, just as shocked as she, did not make one comment about their current predicament. They both felt a jolt within them as brown eyes met blue.

Ella, in desperation to keep control over the situation, opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

_What am I doing!?!_

_What is she doing!?!_ Puck thought.

Not that he minded. Nope, being in this position with Ella…No problem.

_YES PROBLEM!_ His mind screamed at him.

_This is ELLA! The Goody Two-Shoes, no emotion, 'this is my world so shove it' MORTAL whom you've been trying to drive to the brink of insanity all weekend! This is BAD!_

_This is BAD!_ Ella thought.

_This is bad, bad BAAAAAD!...But it feels sooooo good. No BAD! BAD! This is PUCK! The PERVERTED magical ASS who's been driving you NUTS all weekend! AND YOU'RE ONTOP OF HIM! MOVE DAMMIT! MOVE!_

When that last thought left her mind, Ella jumped off Puck and took great interests in striating out her clothes. Puck was still frozen to the spot. No mortal had ever made him feel like that. No fairy had ever done that to him, either.

Ella, finally gaining a little more composer, looked over to Puck and grabbed her messenger bag from him. He let it go willingly and looked at her, dazed.

Of course, this is when King Oberon and Queen Titania decided to make an appearance.

The fairy royalty walked into the room and Ella look up at them, immediately calm.

"Can I help you, Majesties?"

King Oberon, oblivious to his servant's current state, replied "Yes Ella. Andy has informed me that the two of you will be gone for the day to attend an educational conference of some sort and that the two of you shall be there until 4:00 this afternoon. What shall the three of us eat should we get hungry?"

"Oh, well. There are some left overs from last night in the refrigerator, snacks in the pantry, and whatever else you can find is fine with me."

"Very well," said Titania, looking suspiciously from Ella to Puck.

Ella started to shift nervously under the fairy queen's gaze.

Just then, Andy honked the horn of his car, and Ella shouted a rushed good-bye as she ran out the door to a fun-filled day of school…

Not.

--------------------------

A/N:REVEIWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

(A/N):Hey guys! sorry it's taken so long to get this next chapter out. I just got a new job and they have been working me like crazy!!! But. do not fret, dear readers. I will finish THIS story.

**To IrishBeerIsGood: I HEART YOU! You are so nice and patient, reviewing and editing my story like you are. Thank you so much!**

_Disclaimer: I only own what Shakey-Baby didn't make. _

_-------------------------------------------------- _

Andy rolled his eyes as a group of freshman passed him, pointing and giggling like the idiots they were. He sat alone under the big oak tree that was in the middle of campus. Everyone in the school said it was where the 'losers' sat because no one would offer them a table. He didn't mind it here. It was as close as he got to nature in a school where technology and machines ruled.

"Hey Queen!"

Andy looked up to see Butch Hill, the captain of the football team. Butch was medium height, big, and mean as anything. Andy rolled his eyes again, preparing for another taunting.

"Heard you made quite a scene at the Halloween party on Friday. What'd ya do? Finally give into your urges and go in a dress?"

Butch and all his pals laughed like it was the grandest joke anyone had ever made. Andy just rolled his eyes once more.

"You're just jealous, Butch, cause I had a beautiful woman on my arm that night and you were stuck at home passing out candy to little kids."

Butch replied with "Oh! You mean that ugly slut you hang around with? Trust me buddy, no real MAN would want that THING on his arm. You can have her."

Andy's head shot up and his eyes got eyes cold. The wind seemed to blow angrier around the group as he stood and glared at Butch.

"Don't. You. DARE. Talk. About. Her. Like. That," said Andy, dangerously slow and calm.

"Oh….Did I hit a nerve fag?" asked Butch, not sensing the danger in his words.

Without warning, an invisible force seemed to knock Butch to the ground, five feet away from where he was standing. He stood up quickly and looked around for the source. Seeing no one but Andy, he started charging. But as Butch reached him, it seemed he was pushed back by an invisible sheild around Andy. Finally having enough, Butch turned and ran away, his crew in toe.

"You're crazy Queen! CRAZY!"

No one had noticed that through out this ordeal, Andy had been floating a few good inches off the ground and his eyes had glowed neon blue.

--------------------------------------

Ella walked out of her English class with a smile on her face. Her teacher had just given her an A on her creative writing project. She had worked really hard on that thing and she couldn't wait to tell Andy her great news. She was walking down the sidewalk that led to 'their tree' when a hand reached out from the spaces between the buildings and grabbed her arm.

"Hey there, beautiful," the voice cooed.

"Get lost, Robert," replied Ella.

Robert was the school's biggest Goth. If it was supernatural, magic, or unconventional, he was into it. But he was a fake. He only liked all that stuff for his image, as much as he denied it. He didn't really believe in magic.

"Oh, come on, Ella Bella. You know you want to be with me."

He smiled charmingly at her, and any other girl would faint at the sight. But Ella had no interest what so ever in the Chris Angel Wanna-Be.

"No, I don't Robert! I've made it perfectly clear! NO! I do not want to call the dead spirits with you, I do not want to make a potion with you, and I most certainly do NOT want to have sex with you. So get lost!"

"As if. Ella Bella, you know we're made for each other. You and I are both are into magic and the like. We could have sooooo much fun. You know that…You know you want to be my little pet…"

As he was saying all this, Robert had Ella backed into a wall. She brought up her hand quick to punch him, but he easily over powered her. He was leaning into her trying to kiss her, and she was trapped between his body and the wall.

"HEY! YOU PERVERTED POSER!!! HOW MANY TIMES DOES SHE HAVE TO SAY NO BEFORE YOU GET THE PICTURE!?!"

Ella and Robert looked up at the sound of Kaity's voice. She and Ryan were standing next to the building. Kaity looked incredibly pissed and it took not a millisecond for Ryan's fist to connect with Roberts face. There was a resounding crack that was heard throughout the campus and Robert landed flat on his back a few feet away, moaning loudly.

"Wow…I can't believe he didn't see that coming…" said Ella in shock.

"Yeah, well maybe next time he'll look a little harder into his crystal ball," retorted Kaity as she grabbed Ella and pulled her over to where Ryan was standing, massaging his hand from the hard impact.

"Damn…" he mumbled.

"Quit being a baby, Ryan!" Kaity said, rolling her eyes. "Ella. You've got to tell Andy. This is the THIRD time this year I've had to sick Ryan on his pasty faced ass."

"Bark," mumbled Ryan once more.

"No mumbling!" shouted Kaity, hitting him on the back of the head.

"No, Kaity." Ella answered her. "No. Andy's got enough on his mind right now. He's got enough problems of his own and I don't need to unload mine on him. Just…let me handle this my own way."

Kaity shrugged. "Whatever. But he's gonna find out eventually and he's gonna be hurt you didn't tell him."

They all started walking towards their tree.

"You know…I keep secrets from you guys, too." Ryan said, trying to start a conversation.

"No way! Like what?" said Kaity in disbelief.

"Well….uh….Yesterday, I stole a pack of gum from a teacher!"

"… Oh, you rebel you…."

---------------------------------

(A/N): REVIEW, LOVELY PEOPLE, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Happy Back to school week readers...NOT! I can't believe the summer escaped me! WHAAAA! ahem...Anyway, Here's the next chappy for you. I will try my hardest to get a new one up every week. Please be patient, and do not loose faith. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!

**To lost-alice: I'm glad you think it's brilliant! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**To IrishBeerIsGood: Sucks that we don't have classes together, eh? Thank you for you're hard work and friendship. I truly appriciate it.**

_ Disclaimer: I would hope that by now you would know who's mine and who's not.._.

----------------------------------------------------------

Titania, Oberon, and Puck sat in Ella's parent's room.

"So you're telling me that Andy is FEY?" Puck asked incredulously.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," said Titania.

"But how can you be so sure?" asked Oberon.

"My lord, he is one of mine. The reason you cannot feel the magic running in his veins is because he posses my magic. It may be small, but it is growing. I fear that if we do not take him and train him, he will loose control. This world will suffer as it never has unless we can help him." Titania explained.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" asked Oberon

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella stormed into the house, Andy close on her tail.

"Ella, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, okay! ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING!" Ella screamed back.

Ella had been acting strangely since lunch. Robert's attack on her had really shaken her up. Andy, of course, did not realize this. So, to him, Ella was just being weird; and he wanted to know why.

"Ella, you've been acting strange all day. What is up? Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"WHAT? JUST BECAUSE I'M ACTING WEIRD DOSEN'T MEAN ANYTHING HAPPENED! MAYBE I'M PMS-ING FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

Ella couldn't take it. She had blown up at her best friend. He looked confused and, damn it, hurt. Ella could not take his piercing ice blue gaze. She turned and ran down the stairs into her bedroom. Opening the door, she threw herself on the bed and started bawling her eyes out.

"What's the matter? Little Miss Ella have a hard day at school?" asked an annoyingly familiar voice at Ella's door.

She looked up from her sprawled out position to see Puck smirking infuriatingly at her.

_THAT'S IT! _She thought.

Standing up and stalking over to Puck, she lifted her hand and gave him the hardest slap she could muster. Puck just stood there, looking at her in complete shock. Ella glared at him. This staring match continued for a good thirty seconds, when finally Puck regained his senses. He grabbed a hold of Ella's wrist and brought her to eye level with himself.

"What the hell was that?" he hissed angrily.

Ella noticed that when he was mad his eyes turned from deep sapphire blue to black.

"That was a payment for picking on me, messing with my stuff, and being your PERVERTED SELF ALL WEEKEND!"

Puck was angry. He felt his common sense being thrown out the window, and the red haze of anger take over his mind. He turned Ella around and pressed her against the wall. He let go of her wrist, preparing to turn her into something rather unpleasant, when her voice stopped him.

"ROBERT STOP!"

He lowered his hand, let go of her wrist, and looked at her curiously.

"Robert? Who's Robert?" he asked.

With that, Ella lost all her self-control. She had no idea if she was coming or going, so she did the only thing she could do. She threw her arms around Puck and started crying all over again.

Puck was shocked, to say the least, as she did this. But soon, a feeling of closeness came upon him. He realized that he was rather attached to this mortal. Wrapping his arms around her, he led her to the bed and held her while she cried.

When Ella had finally pulled herself together she sat up and looked at Puck.

"Why the sudden sensitivity, Puck?" asked Ella.

"Well, obviously someone's been hurting you. And I don't want anyone doing that. That's my job."

Ella smiled lightly at Puck's joke.

"So, who is he?" Puck asked.

_Well, I gotta tell someone. Otherwise, I'll bust. _

Ella sighed.

"His name is Robert. He goes to school with me. All this year, he's been trying to…you know…And today he got really rough with me. I don't know what would've happened if Kaity and Ryan hadn't shown up when they did. Anyway, I'm not going to tell Andy…He's got enough troubles as it is. He's been noticing my change in character and he wants to know what's up. I can't tell him…Robert won't leave me alone….I don't know what to do!"

Puck nodded and listened to her story. He was seemingly calm, but if one looked at his eyes, they would see that they were slowly turning black.

"What does this guy look like?"

"Well, he's got long, greasy black hair, pale face, anorexic skinny, and pierced. Why do you want to know?"

Puck was saved from answering by Andy calling for dinner. As they both stood up to go upstairs, Ella smiled kindly at Puck and he felt his stomach do a cartwheel.

"Thanks, Puck. I really needed that."

---------------------------------------

A/N: REVIEW MY PRETTY'S! REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

A Note to All Readers

Hello all. This is Michelle's editor, IrishBeerIsGood, better known as Kaity from this story, (and to those of you who are curious, Ryan and I have no romantic involvement with each other…at all…ever…no matter how much Michelle thinks we are meant for each other). Anyways, Michelle asks that I inform you kind readers that she has broken her arm. She will have her cast taken off in two weeks and three days as of 10-04-07 (but who's counting?).

As of now, Michelle is unable to type anything, so she won't be able to update her story until after her cast comes off, which is why I'm writing this letter. However, Michelle hasn't stopped handwriting her story. She wants me to assure you readers that this story will continue and not be put on hiatus. If it becomes necessary, Michelle will give me what she has written and then I will type it up and publish it for her.

So, here I will bid you all a fond adieu and reiterate that Ryan and I are not in any way, shape or form together. At all. Ever.


	12. Chapter 10

(A/N): Good Morrow, dear readers! This is IrishBeerIsGood again. Michelle asked me to publish the next chapter for you guys, so here it is. Her arm is still in a cast, but it will come off soon, in just a few days I think. Anyways, here's the new chapter, we hope you all enjoy it. Michelle also sends her fondest greatings.

* * *

Puck glared at the boy. It was unusual for him to consider this Robert character a 'boy' seeing as Puck seemed to be right around his age. But Puck was in actuality much older, and no one could see him anyway, so it didn't really matter. Puck had followed a sulking Andy and a guilty Ella to school that morning. The first class had already begun and Robert was (as usual) skipping. This was perfect, though, because he was alone.

Robert got closer to where Puck was lurking in between buildings and Puck stuck his foot out, tripping him. Robert stood back up, angry.

"Who the hell did that!?!"

Puck smirked to himself. He changed his appearance. His white hair became black, his eyes became red and his skin became green and scaly, and he dressed himself in a black robe. In short, he looked terrifying.

"Who did that!?!" Robert screamed out again.

"Robert…." A newly terrifying Puck hissed, coming out of his hiding place.

Robert let out a horrified scream, turning to run away.

"I don't think so." Puck said, magically throwing him against the wall.

Puck positioned his face an inch away from Robert's.

"Who-what are you?" asked Robert quietly.

"That's none of your concern. And do not speak unless spoken to, you pathetic excuse for a man."

Robert bit his pierced tongue to keep from screaming and Puck smirked at his pain.

"You have displeased me greatly, mortal. You would do well not to do it again."

"What have I done?" Robert asked trembling.

"I am Ella Lewis's guardian. You have molested her physically and mentally, and have hurt her friendships. I want you out of her life. If you hurt her, touch her, or even speak to her again, I will know about it. And you defiantly DON'T want that to happen." Puck said menacingly.

Robert seemed to be recovering from the shock of Pucks appearance.

He stuck his nose up in the air and said, "So what if I do talk to her again? You can't control me."

Puck smirked.

"Wrong answer."

Robert was thrown into the air by an invisible force. First, he was just bounced up and down. Then, side to side, each time being slammed into the wall. Finally, he broke.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stay away from her!" Robert screamed out desperately.

Puck smirked once more, and dropped Robert from 7 feet above ground level. When Robert sat up, Puck grabbed his hair and forced him to look into his red eyes.

"If I hear that you've broken your promise to me, you'll regret it mortal. Now, get out of my sight you piece of filth."

Robert didn't need to be told twice. He ran from Puck and into the nearest building. Once Puck was sure he was gone, he broke down laughing.

"Oh! What fun! That was perfect!" he said between giggles.

As he laughed, he transformed back into his normal self. After he was completely changed, he snapped his fingers and was transported back into Ella's room.

But Puck's flaw was this: he failed to notice the pair of black/brown eyes that were slightly hidden behind glasses peaking out and watching the whole ordeal. After Puck had disappeared, Kaity stepped out of her hiding place and walked over to where Puck had been.

"Holy shit."_

* * *

_

(A/N): Reviews are greatly welcomed!


	13. Last Editor's Note

Hello Everyone! This is IrishBeerIsGood again, with good and bad news.

Good news: Michelle has her cast off and can type her stories again!

Bad news: Michelle has her cast off, which means that before she can start typing her stories again, she has to go through a small amount of physical theorapy. She does plan on typing and, hopefully, publishing her next chapter by this weekend. The only problem with that is that both Michelle and I are on our school's Tech Crew and the set for our fall play has to be built and on stage this weekend. But never fear, good people! Michelle will have the next chapter up as soon as she can, and if she doesn't, I'll duct tape her ass to the computer, that way she has to publish the next chapter.

Now, I shall retire back to my quiet corner and turn the reigns back to Michelle. A fond farewell to you all!

P.S. Michelle, from all of us who know you, its great to see your left arm again.


	14. Chapter 11 the real one

**(A/N): Well, dear readers, as you can see…err…read, my arm is better! YAY! My doctor actually said typing would be good physical therapy for me. This is the long awaited chapter in my story so, I hope you enjoy it! I'll try and get chapter up ASAP, but, as IrishBeerIsGood has stated, I'm in the home stretch for our Fall Play. So, keep faithful, dear readers. You are not forgotten!**

**To ****mrmistoffelees: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Yes, they are both in deep. But…Which is in it worst? Well, you shall see! PS: Love your name! Gotta love CATS!

**To ****jade trickster: **Glad you like the story! I love Midsummer Night's Dream, too and Puck's always been a character I would've loved to play. Unfortunately, though, we can't do AMSND at my high school and even if we could, I wouldn't get the part of Puck. So, I decided to write a story and play with him like that! As far as the Old English thing goes, I suck at it. I tried it as best I could, and if I messed so things up, I apologize. With Puck messing up Robert more, he would've liked to, I'm sure. But he has to keep in mind that he is in a public, modern-day place. And I'm sure he doesn't want to be found out. To address the Ella/Puck relationship…Keep reading. I promise it'll take a HUGE leap in the chappie! Again, thanks for reading and keep reviewing!

**To ****EternalDamnation21: **Thanks for reading! I'm kinda glad you can make a real connection with Puck. It was one of my main goals in this story to bring the characters to life and make them believable. Especially since the plot is so…erm…UN-believable.

**To ****Muffy31776: **Glad you like it. And, it's perfectly fine to hope I got better so I could update. My editor, in fact, was doing the exact same thing. Thanks for showing sympathy! And, I'm not even gonna try to hide it, my spelling SUCKS! So, I apologize for the bad spelling!

**To ****Tiger-Samba: **This story's about to get much more interesting….mwahahahahahaha! (Que lighting and dark music). Anyway….TECHIES ROCK! While I do help with the building and painting, in this show I am not teching. Le sigh. I'm actually acting in it this time. Were doing a modern-day version of Romeo and Juliet where Romeo's family is very street wise and punk-ish and Juliet's family is very upper-class and preppy. I play Lady Montague. It's fun. Break an eyelash with your show!

_Disclaimer: I own only my characters! _

_

* * *

_"You saw WHAT!?!" 

Ella stared at her friend in complete and total shock.

_How could Puck do that to me?_

"It's just like I said, Ella." explained Kaity.

"I was late for school today because my shit hole of a car wouldn't start. When I finally got here, the first bell had already rung. I was walking to class and saw Robert up in front of me. I was about to go attack him with duck tape and my messenger bag, but then this…THING appeared outta no where and started doing my job for me. I hid in between the buildings and heard the creature say that he was your…uh…guardian! That's what he said. After scaring Robert shitless (which lemme tell ya, was a freaking hilarious sight!) the thing…. changed. He looked like something that crawled out of a story book. Then, he just…vanished."

Kaity looked at her friend suspiciously.

"Ella…Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Well…." Ella shifted uncomfortably.

"See,

AndymadethiswishpnashootingstarthatthecharacteresfromAMidsummerNightsDreamwerehereanditworked

sonowtherehereandIkindatoldPuckaboutRobertcauseIthinkImighthaveacrushonhimandsohecameandbeathimtoapulpeventhough

Itoldhimnottointerfear."

Ella took a deep breath as Kaity just stared at her calmly.

"Okay…Give that to me one more time. And in English, please."

Ella took another breath and then slowly told Kaity what had happened.

"So…" started Kaity.

"You told Puck all about Robert. Then, he came and scared (and beat up) Robert for what he did to you?"

Ella nodded.

"And you think you may have feelings for Puck?"

Ella blushed.

"Okay…I think I understand now. No wonder you and Andy were acting so weird. I'll keep an eye out at the store for any magic spell books or anything, so you can get them back . But don't hold your breath on that."

Kaity stood up from under 'their' tree and Ella stood with her.

"One more thing. Kaity, you can't tell ANYONE about this, okay. This is a verrry bad situation we're in and I don't want to make it anymore complicated."

"Don't worry Ella. Who am I gonna tell? The Geek? He wouldn't believe me anyway! Your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks Kaity."

Ella smiled and bent down, giving her friend a hug. Kaity returned the hug for a moment or two. Then…

"Okay…Two seconds too long."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puck was reclining on Ella's bed, reading a book, (and yes, this was a book he was actually ALLOWED to read) when he heard the door to Andy's car slam shut. He smiled lightly; a genuine smile. Not a smirk, not a smug look, but a smile. He had figured out that he didn't exactly hate Ella. He may even…

_No….No, I can't feel like that. She's a mortal…a very pretty mortal…a very smart, pretty, enchanting-_

Puck's thoughts were cut off by a slam of a door and a blow to his face.

"How could you do that to me!?!" screamed Ella.

Once Puck stopped seeing stars, he stared at the mortal.

Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was disheveled. Puck had seen her mad before, but now she was positively livid. Puck was slightly disturbed to find that she was turning him on.

"Well?!?" She yelled.

This brought Puck out of his fancy and back down to earth.

"Well what?" he asked back, just as heatedly.

"How could you do that?!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bull shit! You know exactly what I mean. How could you reveal yourself like that!?! You were SEEN Puck! As in SOMBODY SAW YOU! You're lucky that it was Kaity and not some teacher who would've REPORTED YOU!"

If Ella was livid before, she was frantic now. She raised her fist to hit Puck again, but Puck was quicker.

He caught her fist and forced it to her side. Ella, in a great need to punch him, raised her other fist. He caught that one too and forced it to her side as well. Having her hands in a thorough hold, Puck then backed Ella up and pinned her to the wall with his body.

_I should really be used to this position by now,_ the sane side of Ella's mind commented.

"I want you to listen to me carefully, mortal wench." Said Puck, dangerously calm.

"Yes, I did follow you to school. Yes, I did reveal myself in public. But keep this in mind. I did it FOR YOU!"

As he said the last to words, his eyes turned black and he gave her an extra shove into the wall.

"I went and tortured that ass hole because he hurt you! Otherwise, why would I waste my time on him!?!"

"Well, don't bother! I don't need you or anybody else to take up on MY problems!"

"Oh! So that's why just yesterday you came in here crying: 'Oh Puck! Robert is such a meanie! Oh Puck! I can't tell Andy my problems! Oh Puck! I'm just SITTING HERE ACTING SO DAMN INNOCENT AND APPEALING THAT YOU'LL DO SOMETHING! THEN, **I'LL YELL AT YOU FOR IT!'**".

"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP! WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ANYWAYS?"

"MAYBE BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"WELL, MAYBE I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO!"

"**FINE!"**

"**FINE!" **

With that, Puck leaned down and forced his lips upon Ella's. It was hard and demanding. Ella fought back just as hard, pushing into him from her position on the wall. Their tongues were fighting a battle within their mouths for dominance. Finally, the need for air became too much and they broke apart.

Puck let Ella's arms drop and walked away with is back to her. Ella slumped slightly from the lack of support and tried to regain her breath.

After a minute or so, Puck turned around and faced Ella. Her breathing normal again, she stood straight and stared at him. Her eyes were too piercing and much too deep. He dropped his gaze.

"I am sorry milady. I was much to bold-emph."

His words were cut off with Ella's lips. This time he was frozen in place, unable to do anything but accept her chaste kiss.

When she parted from him, she looked up at him shyly.

"Don't apologize, gentle Puck. I over reacted. Thank you for defending me as you did. I was just upset that you were seen. But, Kaity is a good friend and she will keep our secret. It was a very noble thing you did Puck…"

_Don't say it…oh, King of Cats, please don't say it. If you value your chastity girl, DON'T SAY IT! _Puck's mind was screaming.

"How can I ever repay you?"

Puck let out a soft growl and attacked her lips once more. After a moment, though, it turned from hungry and harsh to sweet and passionate. In the back of his mind, though, Puck could barley hear the little still sane part of him say:

_She said it._

Then, he was swept oft into the blissful world where only he and his fair mortal existed.

* * *

(A/N): REVIEW!!!!! Oh! and PS readers, Ella and Puck didn't do THAT! Get your minds outta gutter peeps! all I meant by that last sentence was that he and Ella were finally honest and open with their feelings that the kiss was like heaven to him. So, yeah...regardless, REVIEW!! 


	15. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, Wonderful readers and reviewers! Here's the next chapter! For those of you who care, Romeo and Juliet was a smash! I got loads complements on my big "fall down and sob uncontrollably" scene. And, the techies did a fabulous job (as usual). All-in-all, best show I've been in! Anywho, I'll stop rambling now and answer you BEAUTIFUL reviewers and then ON WITH THE STORY!**

**TO ****mrmistoffelees: **Thanks again! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And, yes, I adore CATS! I see it as often as I can. (Which, unfortunately, isn't often)

**TO IrishBeerIsGood**: hehehe. Nice rhyme. Again I can never thank you enough for what you do for me! Here's the next chappie!

**TO ****Muffy31776**: I'm glad you enjoy it. I hope my foreshadowing isn't THAT obvious! Lol! Anyway, I made that comment at the end of my chapter because that's what my editor said when she read it. I guess some people just gotta get their minds out of the gutter. Gives pointed look to IrishBeerIsGood ahem... Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

**TO ****EternalDamnation21**: YES! Those are the best types of make-out scenes. And it just fit Ella and Puck's relationship so well. I'm glad I made you giggle! Thanks for reviewing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day passed. Then two, then three. The next thing Ella and Andy knew it was Friday: Ella's parents would be home the next day.

Andy sighed and rubbed his eyes in a tired gesture. School was over and he was leaning over a very large, very old book. It was a book of spells he and Ella had borrowed from a Wiccan friend of Ryan's. Unfortunately, it gave no answers on how to get the Fey back into their world.

_This is bad. Mom and Pop will be home tomorrow! I really screwed up this time. _

Things had not been going well for Andy the past few days. Ella had been acting strange. Not the pissed off strange…But an 'I've got a secret that's so great but I can't tell you' strange. Andy was highly suspicious.

He groaned in frustration.

"I can't take this…"

"Andy?"

Andy looked up from his book to see Titania and Oberon standing at his door.

"We must speak with you…"

* * *

Ella let out a sigh as she leaned back in Pucks arms. 

"What am I going to do, Puck? If you're not out of here by tonight, my parents will have a hissy fit."

Puck smirked and kissed Ella on the temple.

"If I didn't know better, fair mortal, I would say you're trying to get rid of me."

Panic swept over Ella and she turned quickly to face him.

"No! That's not what I-"

Ella noticed the smirk on his face.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, darling."

Puck leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips before suddenly pulling back.

"What's wrong?"

Puck sighed

"Come, Ella. There is something we need to discuss."

* * *

"So…Ella was right? I am…Fey?" 

"Yes, Andy."

Titania put her hand over his as they sat together on Andy's bed.

"Andy," said Lord Oberon. "You brought us here. Only you can send us back. We would like very much for you to come with us."

Andy was shocked.

_Me? Live with the Fairies! It's what I've always wanted. I could actually fit in! But what about Ella…She's my best friend. I…I couldn't leave her. I'll ask her to come with me. We could live there together! It would be perfect!_

He looked up into the eyes of the…HIS King and Queen. He stood up and kneeled before them.

"My Lord and Lady, I will accept your offer."

A gasp was heard. Andy, Oberon, and Titania turned to see Ella, in tears, being supported by Puck; else she would fall.

"Ella…I…"

"How could you do this Andy? How can you just leave me like this?"

"Ella, just let him explain-" Puck tried to interject.

"You KNEW! You knew and you never told me! None of you ever had the decency to tell me you were going to take away my best friend!"

The room went silent. Titania, Oberon, and Puck all looked down, ashamed, and Andy watched his friend in pity.

Tears poured down Ella's cheeks.

"Okay…" she said, her eyes glued to Andy. "Go Andy. Go and forget all about me, leaving me **alone** to die in this hell-hole while you live in happiness forever in the Fairy Court."

She then turned to Puck.

"I love you Puck. I thought you loved me. But no…I guess I was just some entertaining **toy** for you to play with in this world. I guess it was just a game to you. Well, congratulations, Puck, you won the game."

With that, Ella turned and ran out the door.

Silence prevailed the room. Finally Andy stood and started to walk out the door, pausing.

"Ella means the world to me. I love her with all of my heart. I'm not going anywhere without her approval. Ready yourselves to be sent back. But be prepared, I may or may not go back with you."

With that Andy turned and walked out. He knew exactly where Ella would be. He needed to find her so they could work this out. **Together.

* * *

**

**A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**GASP**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

…**..Okay….I think ya'll get the point………**


	16. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay guys. For those of you who read these author's notes I have a great bit of Info for you...I'VE FINISHED THIS STORY! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Okay, I'm at work right now and it's a slow day. Slow as in...I work at a mini golf place and it's 42 degrees outside. If the custumor flow stays the same as it is right now all day, you'll proabaly get the rest of the story today. But that doesn't mean I don't like getting reviews! So, Please, REVIEW!**

**To IrishBeerIsGood: **I am aware that you're mind is in the gutter. I was jsut informing the readers, so they may understand where I was coming from. Thanks for you're help! Love you!

_Disclaimer: I own only My characters. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Well….I acted like a grade A jack ass."

Ella felt her tears cool her face as she pumped herself on the swing.

_I over reacted…But, I just got scared. Andy is my closest friend. I don't think I can handle loosing him. And Puck, too! I….I can't handle this…I'm not strong enough. But at the same time…I can't make Andy stay for my sake. This is not where he belongs. He needs to go with them….I've got to let him go. _

She skidded to a stop and bent over. She let out all her pain and frustration in her sobs. Her body shook and she felt absolutely terrible. She was an inch away from getting physically ill.

Suddenly, Ella felt an arm come around her, wrapping her in an embrace and she heard an enthrall-like voice sing:

_There's only us_

_There's only here_

_Give into Love_

_Or live in Fear_

_No other path_

_No other way_

_No day but today_

Ella looked up into Andy's fey blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Andy. I'm so….so sorry."

"It's okay, Ella. You just came into the wrong part of the conversation. I, in fact, had just found out about it."

"It doesn't excuse how I acted. I was a total jerk!"

"…Yeah, you were. But I love you anyway."

Ella laughed through her tears and hugged Andy…hard. So hard that she went tumbling out of the swing and into the dirt, taking her fey friend with her.

They sat up, still in a tight hug.

Ella leaned her head on Andy's shoulder.

"So…what now?"

"Well, doll, that's up to you."

"Huh?"

Ella picked her head up and looked into Andy's eyes.

"Ella, they told me how to get back. I have to draw a circle in ground outside. Everyone standing inside it will be transported into the Fey realm. All I have to do is concentrate on sending us home and poof! We're home! But here's the thing...I'm not going anywhere with out you. You're the only family I have left, Ella. And I don't wanna leave you. I talked it over with Titania. You're welcome to come with us Ella. You can come live with us."

"Andy…you know I can't do that."

Andy hung his head in sorrow and Ella held it back up, so she could look into his eyes.

"But that doesn't mean you should stay here. Andy…this is not your world. You are Fey. You belong with Titania and Oberon. I'm a mortal, and my place is here."

By this time, tears where flowing down Andy's face as well.

"Go, Andy. It's where you belong."

Andy pulled Ella into another heartfelt hug.

"Thank you Ella."

After they had sufficiently cried their eyes out, Ella and Andy stood from their place on the ground.

"Come on Andy, let's send you home."

"Alright. And Ella? Thanks for being so honest with me."

_Shit! Why'd he have to say that?_

"Yeah…Andy, while we're being honest. Um, there's something I gotta tell you. You remember when I was acting really weird..."

"You mean weirder than usual...yep."

Ella sent a glare at him before continuing.

"Yeah. Anyway, the reason I was acting so weird was because-"

"Robert was sexually harassing you? Yeah, I know about it."

Ella stopped in her tracks.

"Huh? Wha-HOW?"

Andy smiled gently.

"Ryan spilled the beans. Basically, I knew there was something you weren't telling me. So, first I went to Kaity. She wouldn't talk….the stubborn little wench. (A/N: shoots big, cheesy orbits smile to IrishBeerIsGood) So then I went to Ryan, and with some…persuasion, I got him to talk."

Ella looked suspiciously at her best friend.

"I'm almost afraid to ask this…but…how exactly did you 'persuade' him?"

"Oh! I got him in the half nelson and threatened to kiss him if he didn't talk."

It was silent for about 15 seconds. Then, Ella burst out laughing.

"God, I'm gonna miss you!"

Ella through her arms around Andy and they walked back to Ella's house with there arms around each other.

* * *

**(A/N): Review good people!!!!**


	17. Chapter 14

**(A/N:) Okay guys, I decided that I will publish the rest of the story today! Here it is!**

_Disclaimer: I onl;y own my characters. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puck paced in Ella's back yard.

_Stupid! I was so STUPID! I should have told her what was going on in the beginning! I can't believe she thinks I'm just playing with her! That's ridiculous! I…love her…_

As Puck came to this realization, he stopped in his tracks.

"Have an epiphany of some sort, my gentle Puck?"

Puck looked up to see Oberon standing beside him. Puck just shook his head as Oberon put his hand on his shoulder.

"I can tell you care for Ella, Puck. We all do…Maybe not like you care for her, but we care none the less. I want to let you know that, if she wishes it, she will be welcomed at Fairy Court. She could come with us."

Puck's eyes swelled with gratitude and he bowed before his King,

"Thank you, my liege."

"Here they come." Titania said.

Indeed, Ella and Andy were making their way up the hill that led to Ella's back yard. They were no longer in an embrace, but instead had their arms linked together. This proved to be a smart decision to make because as soon as Puck saw Ella, he tore off and plowed into her, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"It's nice to see you too, Puck." Andy mumbled as he walked over to talk with Oberon and Titania.

Puck clung to Ella.

"Ella! I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry! I don't think of you as a toy! I love you Ella! Please forgive-mph!"

Puck was stopped mid-rant by Ella's lips.

When they broke apart, Ella smirked.

"Puck, did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

"Every day!"

They both laughed before holding hands and walking to meet up with Andy and his rulers.

Titania was the first to acknowledge Ella's presence.

"Oh, my dear fair mortal, Andy has told us of your decision. Are you sure you wish to stay?"

Ella could feel Puck's gaze burn her to the very core as she answered.

"Yes, your majesty. I am flattered by your offer, but my place is here. As painful as it is…I must let you go without me."

Ella turned with watery eyes to gaze at a crest fallen Puck.

"..All of you…"

"No!" Puck called and then pressed his lips to Ella's. This kiss was desperate, pleading…real; unlike any kiss anyone would think possible of the Goodfellow to deliver.

Puck felt tears slip out of his eyes and roll down his face to mingle with Ella's. When they broke apart, he leaned his head against hers.

"Please Ella…Don't leave me…I love you."

"I love you too, Puck. But this is not your world and yours is not mine. Go back to your people, Puck. And trust me when I say this: I will always remember you."

Puck choked back disbelieving sobs, but nodded his head.

"And I you, my love. Until this day, I thought I was incapable of such raw emotion. I guess I was wrong. Believe me when I say this, my love, my Ella…I will always be faithful to you. You are my love and there will never be another for me."

Ella nodded her head and placed one last lingering kiss on her love's lips, before breaking from him completely. He walked over to stand in a circle that was drawn in the ground and Titania and Oberon approached Ella.

"Fair mortal, befriended of the Fey…dear Ella…I wish there was some way we could repay your kindness."

As Titania finished her statement, she wrapped her arms around Ella in a kind embrace. Ella, in slight shock, hugged her back. Then Oberon approached her and placed his hands on each of her shoulders.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do for you?"

Ella touched Oberon's hands, and backed away from the Fairy Royalty. She then swept into a graceful, perfect bow. Raising her head just slightly, she made her reply.

"Take care of Andy for me."

Queen Titania and King Oberon both nodded in acknowledgment to the girl…woman. After they walked into the circle, Andy came up to her.

"So…This is it, huh doll?"

"Looks that way…"

At the same time, Ella and Andy wrapped their arms around each other.

"I love you, brother."

"I love you, sister."

It took all of Ella's strength to pull back. Andy bent and kissed her forehead before walking to the center of the circle.

Ella watched as her friend closed his eyes and concentrated. He levitated a few inches off the ground before opening his eyes, which were now glowing neon blue. Wind seemed to come out of no where and circle around the Fey. A bright light flashed and just like that, they were gone.

Ella seemed to be in shock. She walked, stolidly, into the middle of the circle. She stood there for a moment before loosing all control and collapsing. There, in the middle of her back yard, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Shirley and Mark Lewis drove home from their week's vacation feeling relaxed and ready to take on the world. Or so they thought. Nothing could prepare them for the shock that awaited them as they pulled into the garage. 

Stepping out of the door of the garage that led to the back yard, Shirley saw her daughter passed out on the top of the hill.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, running to Ella's side.

"Honey! Honey wake up!"

Ella's eyes slowly fluttered open.

At first confusion clouded her mind, but then remembrance flooded back to her and tears started filling her eyes again.

"Ella! What happened? What's wrong?"

Ella buried her head in her mom's chest and sobbed.

"M-m-mom….Andy! He-he-he's gone!"

By this time, Mark had reached his wife and child. He kneeled on the other side of Ella.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get you inside, clean you up, and then you can tell us what happened."

And that's exactly what she did.

* * *

**(A/N): Need I say it?**


	18. Chapter 15

**(A/N:) Love you all! **

_Disclaimer: If you don't know by now..._

Ella Lewis pumped herself on her swing. Her mid-back length hair flew out behind her, recently let loose from is fancy French twist. Her lacy white dress fluttered in the wind and her strappy white pumps lay forgotten to the side of the swing. Her cap, gown, and diploma still sat in her car that was parked in the parks parking lot.

Yes, it's true. Ella was now 18, and had just graduated the 'hell whole'. AKA: high school. Ella had graduated with a 2.5…and not much else.

After Andy and Puck left, Ella seemed to die inside. She still did everything that was expected of her, but she seemed to have no more passion.

She told her parents what had happened and they, surprisingly, believed her. Ella had also told Ryan and Kaity what had happened. The two tried to bring their friend back out of her depression, but nothing seemed to work.

Ella had lost the love of her life and her best friend in the same day. The more she thought of it, the more she realized she had made the wrong decision.

She kept her promise to Puck and never forgot him. She never even dated another man.

All in all, Ella was a dead mess.

After a time on the swings, another car pulled itself up beside Ella's car and another young woman stepped out. Kaity had already disposed of her ballet flats and had donned her black chucks. Much to her dismay, though, she had not yet taken off the plain black cocktail dress her parent made her wear.

Kaity sat on the swing next to Ella's and Ella brought her swing to a stop.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Kaity groaned.

"Come on Ella! Snap out of it! Do you really think Andy would want you to be this way?"

"Kaity…you can't understand…"

"You know what, maybe I can! I miss him too, you know! You're not the only one who lost someone Ella!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Kaity regretted it.

"Look….Ella….You're right. I can't understand it. But I do know this: Andy would not want you to feel like this anymore. He would want you to live life! Now come on! I'll even….(she shuddered) go to the party at The Geek's house with you…"

Ella smiled and giggled lightly, and glanced at her best friend.

"Thanks for the offer, Kaity…But I don't want to put myself OR you through that type of torment."

They both laughed lightly.

"Look, why don't you go home and get some rest. We can have a Tim Burton Film Fest tomorrow night at my house, ok?"

"Alright…if you're sure…"

Kaity stood and started to walk away. At the last moment, she turned back gave Ella a tight hug.

"Hang in there, Ella."

Pulling back, she gave Ella a slight shove and walked to her car, and drove away.

Ella sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I miss you Andy…" Ella said aloud.

"I missed you too."

Ella let out a high pitched squeal and jumped 6 feet into the air. Turning quickly, her jaw dropped to see Andy before her. He looked exactly how he had when he had left her.

"ANDY!" Ella screamed and ran into his arms.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

After a good long hug, Ella pulled back and playfully punched his arm.

"Why'd you scare me like that!?!"

Andy just gave her a 'duh, it's me' look.

"What are you doing here, Andy?"

"Well, that's simple…I came to get you!"

"B-but Andy, I thought we decided-"

Andy cut her off.

"Look, life has been hell without you, Ella. You're my sister and you are a part of me. Fey realm or not, I'm not the same without you. And Puck has been walking depression ever since he left you! Oberon is ready to kill him! Ella, I miss you and we need you!"

"Yeah, I feel the same way bu-"

She was, once again cut off.

"So, I looked into it and found that I can travel back and forth between our worlds the same way I did that night. I can bring anyone I want with me. So, I can take you with me, and we can come back for the holidays with Mom and Dad, keep in touch with Kaity and Ryan, and all that good stuff! It will be just as if you left for college! We can check in on everything in a looking mirror that Titania has created just for you. They are waiting on you Ella…Ella, you're needed."

Ella was silent for a while, digesting this information.

Finally, after a pause, she spoke.

"Can I go pack my stuff?"

The two friends wrapped their arms around each other and started for Ella's car to go to Ella's house, pack her stuff, and tell their parents.

* * *

**(A/N): Reviews are greatly welcomed!**


	19. Chapter 16

**(A/N:) Okay, reader's and reviwer's alike; here it is...THE FINAL CHAPTER! Trumpets sound in the Background I wanna thank all my loyal readers for sticking through it this far. Thank you for putting up with my late updates and all around weirdness. I'm sure my unoffical editor, IrishBeerIsGood, would like to thank you as well. Without her help this story would not be possible. **

**Now, I have a question for you: Would you like an epilouge? I was not intending on writing one, but I may be persuaded to write one if you lovely people review and ask for it. **

**Make sure to read my other stories! My next one is going to be a Disney's _Aladdin _fic. sigh My lates obsession.**

**I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

_Disclaimer: Please, tell me you know by now... _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ella stood outside her house, waiting for Andy to finish talking with her parents. They were reluctant to let her go, but in the end, they understood that she would never really be happy where she was. And all they ever wanted for their daughter was happiness.

So, Ella had spent the last 30 minutes with her parents, they helped her pack up what she wanted to take and they talked about the 'arrangements'. Such as: as soon as she was settled, Puck had to come over for dinner. Also, Ella had written two letters; one to Ryan and one to Kaity. She had dropped Kaity's letter in a plastic bag with all her Tim Burton DVD'S and told her parents to give it to Kaity for her. After she was packed, she said a long goodbye to her parents and went up the hill to the circle.

Now they were speaking with Andy alone. Ella briefly flashed on the first time her dad met Andy and thought he was her boyfriend. She giggled at the memory.

Her gaze found the circle that was imprinted in the ground. Ella guessed it was the magic behind it, but for some reason the circle had never faded and it was just as vivid as it was when it was first drawn.

Ella heard her parents call goodbye and she turned and saw Andy climbing the hill towards her.

"Are you ready?" He asked when he reached her.

"As I'll ever be."

"Okay then, let's go!"

Andy playfully pulled Ella into the circle.

"Okay, relax. It's going to be difficult for me to transport you if your energy is whacked."

Ella nodded and focused on relaxing. She watched as Andy's eyes became neon blue and he floated a few feet off the ground. After that, Ella closed her eyes.

At first she felt as if her body was floating. Then, she felt as if her body was falling.

_You know, this is a really freaky feeling. It feels almost like that time I fell down the stair-_

Ella's thoughts were cut short by the thud of her landing on her stomach.

"Ow…." Ella groaned as she rolled onto her back in hopes of regaining her breath.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a blue sky with summer leaves glowing in the light. But that was not what she was focusing on. What her eyes were staring at was Andy, now dressed in white garments, slowly floating down to her with two silver wings fluttering behind him.

The shock of seeing her friend in his Fey form wore off just as his feet touched the ground. But that was still enough time for Ella to push herself up on her elbows and look at him pointedly.

"Show off."

Andy laughed at her comment and helped her off the ground.

Ella stood and took in her surroundings.

All over, fairies of different shapes, sizes, and colors looked at her curiously. She saw some of them whisper to one another. They seemed to be in a clearing in a forest. To Ella, it looked like Heaven.

"Fair maiden."

Ella turned as she heard herself called. Behind her, on two thrones of gold, sat Oberon and Titania. Ella smiled and bent low in a bow.

Titania stood and floated to Ella, taking both of Ella's hands in her own.

"It is good to see you again, Ella."

"It is an honor to see you again, my lady."

Oberon stood from his place at his throne.

"All of you present listen well; and pass your information on to others. This fair maiden, Ella, is a dear friend of ours. She is precious to us and shall be treated as such. Treat her with respect, for she is very deserving of it."

As Oberon finished his speech, a new voice called out.

"Ella!?!"

Ella looked to the source of the sound and saw, to her delight, a flabbergasted Puck at the opening of the woods.

Andy leaned in close to his friend.

"We didn't tell him what was going on. I think Oberon wanted to see his reaction."

After a moment of Puck standing with his mouth agape, Titania spoke.

"All depart away! Let theses two alone to their devices."

Just like that, everyone was gone. Save Ella and Puck.

Puck cautiously approached Ella. When he was standing toe to toe with her, he reached out and placed his hand on her cheek. His hand was cool to her blushing cheek.

"Is it really you?"

Ella, to overcome to speak, nodded.

"You're real? I will not wake again to find that my love has once again eluded me?"

Another nod.

Silence.

Then, without a word, Puck pressed his lips to Ella's and hungrily devoured her mouth. She responded almost immediately, wrapping her arms tightly around him and absorbing every feeling she could from him.

When the need for oxygen became too much and they had to break apart, they only put an inch of space between them.

"I love you, Puck; with all my heart. I was dead without you. I could never love another. I'm here to stay."

"I feel the same, my love. I will never let us be apart. I love you, Ella."

The two lovers kissed again, this time more gently and sweet, savoring their emotions.

"AWWWWWW!"

Ella and Puck broke apart quickly to see Andy spying at the from behind Titania's throne. Ella giggled as Puck glared. Andy, taking this as an invitation, skipped over to the two and slung his arms around them.

And there the three stood.

For the first time in their lives, Ella and Andy were completely happy.

Andy now had his King, Queen, and his best friend.

Ella now had her best friend and her love.

This is truly where they belonged.

And this is where they would stay.


	20. Epilogue

**(A/N:) Alright! Ya'll asked for it and here it is...The Epilogue. There will be NO sequel! I'm glad everyone likes the story, but as I've stated, I believe this epilogue finalizes the story. Enjoy! **

_DISCLAIMER:...PLEASE TELL ME YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHO'S MINE AND WHO'S NOT!  
_

* * *

_10 years later: _

"See! I TOLD you they would get married!" 

A 29 year old Andy sat next to a 28 year old Ella below a tree in the Fey Woods.

At this moment they were bent over an invitation that had the headline:

**_You are Cordially Invited to the Union of Kaity Harley and Ryan Packs._**

"Well, doll, what can I say. When you're right, you're right."

Ella smiled smugly at Andy. Andy, not wanting to take that look lying down, started tickling Ella relentlessly.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! EASY!"

Ella and Andy looked up to see Puck running quickly over to them.

"Oh, Puck! Will you relax! Honestly, we've been through this twice before!"

"But love, your condition-"

"I know all about my condition, darling. Help me up."

Puck bent down and pulled a VERY pregnant Ella to her feet.

"Well, Ella-Bella, looks like you just keep spiting them out!" Andy giggled.

Puck glared at the younger fairy.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Andy. Otherwise, you'll regret it!"

Andy rose to his feet.

"Oh? How're you going to do that?"

Puck and Andy glared nose to nose. After a few seconds, Puck leapt away from Andy and started singing.

"ANDY AND MABEL-WOOD, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Andy's face went as red as a tomato and he ran up and grabbed Puck's neck in an attempt to shut him up. This went of for a while (Ella watching, fully entertained) until two voices stopped the argument.

"Momma? What game is Uncle Andy playing with Daddy?"

"Rosy, shhh! Uncle Andy is just trying to kill Dad again."

"Don't tell me what to do, Dewdrop! You're not the boss of me!"

"I am so! I'm 6 and you're 4! That makes me the boss!"

"Na-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Na-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Girrrrls." Ella called warningly to her children.

Andy and Puck stopped their fighting to look up and see Puck and Ella's children looking on curiously.

"Eh...hehehe. Hi, girls."

"Hi Daddy!"

"Dad, why was Uncle Andy trying to kill you again?"

Ella, saving her husband some embarrassment, put a hand on each of her daughters shoulders.

"I have an idea! Girls, why don't you and Dad go up to the tree tops and play with the birds for a bit. Mom and Uncle Andy need to finish their talk."

"Okay!"

"Come on, Dad!"

"I'm right behind you."

As the two children took off, Puck came over and put his arms around his wife.

"Have I told you today that your the love of my life?"

"Every morning."

Puck leaned down and kissed Ella quickly on the lips, before running off to catch up with his daughters.

Ella walked...well...waddled...up to Andy.

"So...You and Mable Wood?"

Andy nodded, blushing.

"Isn't he that one who fetches the berries for the Court's dinners?"

Another nod.

"Well...could you get him to get me some berries now? I'm starved!"

Andy laughed out loud at his friend.

Throwing his arm around her, he said

"I think I can arrange that!"

With that statement, the two friends walked off into the woods together, as they had done so many years before; and as they would do for many years to come.

* * *

**(A/N): Reviews are welcome...and make sure to look for my newest story, based on Disney's Aladdin.**


End file.
